


Infinite Serpent

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2013





	Infinite Serpent

So we got this giant  
fucking  
line here.

Over at the Tim's.

It just keeps on going  
forever.

It's an infinite  
goddamn  
caffeine-fueled  
serpent.

And yet  
it's in finite space.

Of course, it can be.  
It's modular.

And if you take  
every  
person  
who's been in it  
ever,  
as part of the whole,

it coils and tangles and ties itself up  
and possibly  
even  
loops  
back.


End file.
